


Unfurling Lucius

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Her eyes widen when she sees the pile of ribbons on the bed, but she doesn’t say a word.





	Unfurling Lucius

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Prompt: Fetish.

“Turn around and clasp your hands behind your back.”   
  
Her eyes widen when she sees the pile of ribbons on the bed, but she doesn’t say a word. He does not like her to speak when they are in this room — where _he_ is in control.  
  
The pale skin of her arms is a beautiful contrast to the black sleeveless dress she’s wearing. Normally he does not like his wife to wear black, but the color makes a perfect canvas for his artwork.  
  
He selects the first ribbon and unfurls the emerald length in his hands. Although the satin may look flimsy it has been strengthened by magic — a raging hippogriff could not break it. _She_ cannot break it.   
  
He slowly wraps the ribbon around the delicate skin of her wrists. He is careful to not crease or wrinkle the satin — he abhors any imperfections in his work.  
  
When her wrists are tied, perfectly, he picks another ribbon from the bed and starts to bind her forearms together.   
  
He often pauses in his work to stroll around her and observe the submission growing in her eyes. It’s delightful to watch as her pupils widen, until the black almost swallows the brilliant cornflower blue iris.   
  
Only when ribbons cover her from wrist to upper arm is he satisfied. He walks around her one more time, surveying his handiwork. For a final touch, he loops a thin ribbon around her thumbs and ties it in a tiny bow.   
  
_Perfect._   
  
His cock stirs finally, hardened by the slow, drawn out bondage.   
  
“Close your eyes.”   
  
She flashes one last quiet, desperate look before obeying. As a reward, he presses a soft kiss to each eyelid.   
  
He positions himself behind her and presses his length against her bound hands.   
  
“Satisfy me, Cissa.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
